New Blood
by Silent Tears 138
Summary: A set of Romanian twins, have been called. To help discover some truth, to what has happening in Wolf Lake. Putting everyone on edge.
1. Prologue: The Morning After

**New Blood**

**Summary**: A set of Romanian twins, have been called. To help discover some truth, to what has happening in Wolf Lake. Putting everyone on edge.

**Warning**: The authors minor spelling mistakes and language.

**Rating**: T- for violence and language.

**Prologue: **The Morning After

Time: 2:38a.m.

It was the morning after, Sophia's change had started to begin. Matt Donner had no idea what he was going to do, about his baby. He feared that, his daughter wouldn't make it through the change. Or if she did what would happen to her later, in the hands of the pack. He had called Sherman, as soon has he had calmed Sophia down, and put her to bed.

Being the packs protector, Matt could only hope that Sherman knew what to do. Matt paced, his living rooms length, as he waited for Sherman to show up. Thinking of all the worst possibility, preparing himself for the worst. Just then, the door bell range. Matt sprang towards the door.

"Thank you Sherman, I'm so glad you could come," Matt said in a rush. Sherman just shrugged his shoulders, "uh, your my friend. And I'm always happy to help a friend," Sherman finished with a smile.

"Now tell me, whats got you all stirred up." "Sophia. She's started to change," Matt said, running a hand through his hair, "I'm not only worried that she might....m-m-might not make it, but also for her safety in the hands of the pack. If she does make it."

Sherman sat down, "I know, Matt, I know. Just sit down, and I'll tell you something." Begrudgingly Matt, sat down. "Ok, as you well know, William Cate's murder is still on the lose. I'm worried Matt, somethings wrong," Sherman sighed, "Thats why I took the measures that I had to. To insure the packs safety, even if it may be from its self. I have alerted the Elders."

"What? Why?" Matt asked, "Do you really think its that bad?"

"Yes, I'm afraid it is," Sherman said, with a nod.

Drawing his eyebrows together in concern, Matt asked, "What are they going to do?"

"They are sending two of their best investigator's. All that I know about the investigator's, is that their set to be here any day," Sherman said begrudged, "Hopefully, they'll get to the bottom of this, without any problems, or any more deaths."


	2. Ch 1 Friend or Foe part 1

**Summary**: A set of Romanian twins, have been called in. To help discover some truth, to what has been happening in Wolf Lake. Putting everyone on edge.

**Warning**: My spelling mistakes and horrid grammar.

**Rating**: T- for violence and Language.

**Chapter One: **Friend or foe?

"The Enemy of my Enemy, is my friend?

Or my Enemy."

Matt Donner, was currently working in his office. He couldn't exactly, be with Sophia now. It would just alert Kanin. So all he could do now, was wait. Even if that seemed harder, than seeing Sophia. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair. He couldn't concentrate on his work right now. Maybe, a walk would clear his head some.

"I'm going to get some air, Molly," he said lightly. Molly just nodded, knowing what had the sheriff frustrated. Hell, the whole pack knew. They were waiting to see, if the little half-breed made it. And if she did, what part would she play.

As Matt, nearly crashing into someone, on his way out the door. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you," Matt exclaimed. "'Tis alright," the stranger said with a laugh, "Neither did I."

Matt looked up, at the stranger. It was a young woman, probley in her early twenties. She had long, raven black hair, that cascaded down to the middle of her back. Her eyes where a dark, vivid green. The stranger must have been, about 5'5, rather short. She wore a pair of tight fitting jeans. Along with a forest green, hoodie. Which seemed to be 2 sizes, to big. But all in all, she was simply breath taking.

"Hi, my names Matt Donner. I'm Wolf Lake's Sheriff. And who might you be?" Matt asked. "I'm Demi Smith," she said, with a smile, "And this is my Brother, Van. We happen to be new in town."

That was when, Matt noticed the guy behind her. He must have stood, 5'10, not very tall, but not as short, as his sister. He had very light blond hair, that hung shaggy around his head, shielding his eyes. Which where a striking, deep blue. He wore, baggy low slung jeans. Along with a navy blue, hoodie. That seemed to be, at least a size to big for him.

"Welcome to Wolf Lake, then. Is there anything, anything at all, I can help you with?" Matt said with a smile. For some reason, beyond his knowledge, Matt felt drawn to her. Demi tapped her chin, gently, and looked to the side of Matt's head. "Actually, we were looking for an, old family friend. His names Sherman Blackstone," she said with a grin, looking him in the eye again, "You wouldn't know him, would you?" Mischief, seemed to dance in her eyes, at that question.

Matt grinned back at Demi, "As a matter of fact, I would." "Hey man, thats great. Could you call him, and tell him to meet us down, at the dinner?" another voice cut in. Matt looked up at, the other guy. He had completely forgot about him. "Ah, my bad. I didn't even think about that," he said with a laugh. "Its cool, man," Van said, with a knowing smirk, eyes shining with mirth.

"Thank you. You have been very helpful, Sheriff Donner," Demi said, with a bright smile. "Your very welcome," Matt said, focusing on Demi again, "oh, and you can call me Matt. That is, if you want to, Ms. Smith." Demi laughed lightly, "Ok, but only if you call me Demi. Ms. Makes me feel incredibly old." "Demi, it is, then."

"We'll be seeing you later," Van said, wanting to get his sister away from Donner. Taking hold of his sister's arm, and gently, steered her away from the sheriff. Demi, smiled brightly at the sheriff, before entwining, her arm with her brother's.

As the siblings, walked away together, towards the dinner. He kept, the silly grin, on his face. There was something special, about that girl. The way she drew, his attention. Shaking, his head, Matt walked back into the department, to call Sherman.

**At the Dinner**

Demi and Van, walked casually into the dinner. Slumping, into a booth, both siblings silently assessed the place. With eyes, that had seen more, than they ever should have.

Van, looked at Demi with a grin, "So, what do you think, sis?" Demi tilted her head, slightly the the side, "If Donner was really, suppose to be the alpha. Their pack's in a bad condition." "Bad condition? Come on, sis, say the truth. They fuckin' suck!" Van said, with a smirk. At his comment, Demi had to laugh. Her brother, could always make her laugh. Even, if he was being crewed(sp?) and disturbing.

"Can I take your order?" asked a timid voice. The twin's looked up, at the sound. "Sure, 2 beers and an order of large fries," Van answered, grinning charmingly, "right sis?" Demi just nodded, with a smile. The siblings, liked to see each other work. It was a sort of game, to them. Who could charm more people? Since, they traveled constantly, working for the elders. It kept life interesting. The girl, taking their order, smiled shyly, quickly scurrying(sp?) away.

Thats when Demi, burst out laughing. "That was just to cute," she said, with mirth shining in her eyes. "Whatever," Van sighed, before he to chuckled. They both lapsed into a comfortable silence. Until, the waitress came back, with their beers and fries.

Popping open, Dem's beer, for her. Van looked around the dinner, once again. There were a couple of teens, but other than that. The place seemed pretty dead. Turning back to his twin, "this towns, pretty damn sad. Don't ya say, Dem?" "Well what do you expect?" she said, taking a drink, after nodding her thanks, "there is a pretty big pack, here. Their not going to go wild, V. Other wise, we would have met them before," she said, in a joking manner. But both, knew the that.

Van took a gulp, from his beer. "Don't think about it V. We may not have to do anything, that ferocious(sp?)," Demi said softly, to her brother. Taking out a pack of cigarettes, from her hoodie, she took one out. She lit it, taking a drag, "you can do this, brother. I have faith in you," she said, her words laced with smoke. Nodding, "I know, just as I have in you, sister," he said, with a soft voice.

"Didn't take you two long," said a very familiar voice. "Of course, not. We ran, all the way," Van said with a humorless voice. Sherman sat down, across from them. With a stunned look on his face, "Ran?" "Well, someone just had to get here, as fast as she could," Van replied. "Well sorryyyy, he made it out, as if, someone was trying to kill him," Demi said, taking another drag. At that, Sherman boomed with laughter. "you two are, exactly the same," he said, with amusement, "Have you been caught, by the pack yet?" "They have a snow balls chance in hell, of finding us," Demi stated. "yeah, like they could find us," Van said, "after all, we are _Wolves_ among, _sheep_," he said with a smirk. Again, Sherman laughed, "I stand corrected."

Which only cause Demi and Van, to both humpf(sp?). Only causing Sherman, to chuckle more"So, whats your plan?" he asked. "Since, we'll be spending the time here, at your house. We want you to tell us, what exactly has been happing. Then call a pack meeting, we just wanna put the names to face's," Van stated, with some laughter, "you understand?" Sherman nodded, "yeah, i get it," he watched the two twins, studying them, "what do you to have planned, really?"

Demi looked Sherman in the eyes, "Don't worry Sher, nothing to bad. Just our jobs. Right brother." "Of course, sister. Nothing else," came the response, from Van.

the last part of the conversation, said was deadly calm. It unnerved Sherman. The two in front of him, had been through hell and back. It had left them, cold blooded, murders. That was why, the elders had trained them to be investigators. They where perfect, for any job. But Sherman, knew they had a softer side, so to speak. Really their were, just two lost and abandon souls, crying for this hell to be over with. Maybe, this trip would help them. In more ways then one. Sherman could only pray, that it did. It pained him to see, these two in pain, the same two he considered his own, at times.

But everything aside, Sherman smiled. Things were going to spice up, around these parts. That was for sure.


	3. Chapter 2: Friend or Foe part II

Summary**: A set of Romanian twins, have been called in. To help discover some truth, to what has been happening in Wolf Lake. Putting everyone on edge.**

**Warning**: My spelling mistakes and horrid grammar.

**Rating**: T- for violence and Language.

**Chapter 2**: Friend or Foe part II 

**Later that Night: **

Sitting, in Sherman's living room. Demi and Van, started to ask him the usual questions. Sherman had told them the whole story, at least his side of the story. But it kept coming back to the same people; Vivian Cates, Matt Donner, Tyler Creed, and the Silver Lake pack.

Van and Demi, right away eliminated the Silver Lake pack. William Cates murder, had been to clean for an outside job. The twins were convinced it was an inside job. But the trick was, to find the correct killer. And not the decoy, which at this point, seemed to be Tyler Creed.

"Sherman?" Demi asked, "Can you arrange a pack meeting, tonight?"

"I don't see why not," he answered, "But why, so soon. I was sure, you would want to play around, before stepping out of the shadows."

His response had both of the twins laughing. "Normally we would, but as you mentioned earlier. We have an emergency to attend to later. So we would like to put, the names to faces, so to speak," answered Van. Sherman nodded understandingly, "I'll get right on it."

**At the Meeting: **

Everyone was a little riled - up, about the meeting. Usually, it was the packs alpha, that called the meeting. But rarely, was it Sherman, the packs keeper. Something was going on, you could smell it, in the nights air.

As soon, as every one of the members had taken their seats. Sherman stepped up, towards the podium. While the twins, sat back in their seats. Overlooking, the members and making comments to each other. Getting a laugh in response, or a dangerous smile.

The pack, were making their own comments about the twins. Why where they there? Who were they? What purpose did they have? These thoughts along with other, ran threw the pack. Causing some to whimper and others to growl, at the strangers. Only a few members, remembered seeing them earlier in town. Matt and Tyler being two, who had taken a strange interest in them.

"What's this all about Sherman?" yelled a voice from the crowd. Along with a chorus of "Ya's!"

"Well, if you would all settle down. Then I could tell you," Sherman said with a small smile. That immediately had the packs attention. The noise stopped abruptly.

"Thank you. I know, your all wondering about these two. And why their here," he said, "These are our guests, Van and Demi Smith. They have come to visit, for awhile. And I know, we'll treat them with respect and welcome them all to Wolf Lake."

With that said, both twins, moved towards the podium, as Sherman stepped down. They looked out at the crowd, then smiled at each other. Demi leaned back, against Van, as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hello. I would just like to say, if you respect us, then we'll respect you. And you'll have no trouble, from us, during our stay," Demi said, with a sweet voice. "But mess with us, and there will be hell to pay," Finished Van, with a strong voice, that promised much more.

That was when Vivian Cates, stood up. Acting as the alpha, it was her job to welcome the twins to Wolf Lake. To represent how powerful Wolf Lakes, Alpha truly was.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Smith, I am the packs alpha, Vivian Cates," Vivian said, with a fake smile and sickly sweet voice, "But you may call me, Vivian."

"It seems Cates, that you have no idea how to act like an alpha at all. Do you?" asked Van, his voice hard as the look in his eyes, "Seeing as you can not even, listen correctly."

This shocked the pack, that the guest had just disrespected the alpha. But it shocked Vivian even more. No one had disrespected her like that, since she had married.

Lucas jumped up, to defend his mother, "How dare you-" but was cut off by the girl.

"Silence, pup!" Demi shouted, "How dare you, disrespect my brother. I should skin you alive," she said, her eyes glowing a lighter shade of green, "If your mother was a real alpha, then she would have raised you to respect those who can kill you, with out a second thought," she said, as a sinister smile, slid onto her face, "and just might."

Both of the twins words, shocked and scared, the pack, and Sherman. While the pack, started to calculated both twins. Sherman, was more concerned if Demi was really considering killing anyone, right now. He really didn't want his pack slaughter, if she decided to kill the teen-packs alpha. And the elder one, decided to attack. It would only end badly. More so, for Wolf Lake.

"Sherman, they may look like a pack, but they act more like common mongrels," said Van, with a grin. But, neither him or his sister took their eyes off the pack. Which gained a chuckle from Sherman. "Please excuse Lucas, he's still a pup," Sherman said, still hoping Demi wasn't serious, "You know how they are, always rebelling and such."

"The perhaps we should nip, that lil problem in the bud, right now," Demi said, with that smile still on her face. Giving her a dangerous feeling. Her would had the pack stilled, everyone held their breath. Awaiting, the twins first move.

Van, who had his arms still around Demi, "But then what's the fun, in the hunt Demi?" he said, into her ear. Then gently nudged her cheek, with his nose. Earning a laugh, from his counterpart, "Your quite right, brother," she said, tossing a smile at him. She then looked towards Luke, "I **will** remember your sent, pup." her eyes flashed silver, making some of the pack jump, including Luke.

"Well that was quite a welcome," Sherman said humorless, "But lets give it some time. Demi and Van, are investigators. That **will** be treated with respect."

Demi and Van, both tossed a lop sided grin to Sherman, as a thanks. "Don't even try to run, we **are** the best. Anyone, that tries to run, will be punished accordingly. We **will** find out the truth, to what's happening her in Wolf Lake," Van said, very calmly, with a serious edge, to his voice.

The same smile that, had been on Demi's face, only moments ago. Slid back into place, as she looked directly at Luke. "Oh, please do run," she said in a sweet voice, "Its makes the hunt, so much more enjoyable, for me at least." Sending chills, of fear, up the spines, of the pack. Except Tyler and Matt, both males, seemed to be drawn to the young woman.


End file.
